


Wild Ones

by colourfulInklings



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I did this instead of sleeping, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Other, Writing Exercise, mutations, other planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourfulInklings/pseuds/colourfulInklings
Summary: A different planet eerily similar to our Earth is home to strange people with humanoid figures, but different genetics and abilities. There are the civilized ones, that live in cities, and the wild ones. The ones that live in camps. The ones that have fun. The ones that are in danger out there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get one thing straight: I have no idea what I'm doing, where this story is going to go and if it'll be a good one. I'm hoping for the best, even if this is just a writing exercise, and I hope dearly that you'll be in for the ride. Because you, my dearest reader, are what keeps my motivation ticking.  
> Now, this is entirely a work of my own. Any ideas in here have been taken from the top of my head, especially the characters. They're my sweet children, please don't take them away from me.  
> So, with that...let us begin.

It was dark. She loved the dark. Of course she loved the dark, it didn't come around that often. When was the last time she'd seen the dark? Three, maybe four months ago? She wondered how many places on the planet had been frozen over like her home for the last few months?  
A hundred?  
Three hundred?  
One?  
She didn't know, and she was just about to tell herself that when a loud sound erupted nearby.  
She didn't react, sounds like that were way too familiar. It was like a fly to her by that point. She remained lying down in the sweet embrace of darkness.  
Where was she? Right, yes. She didn't know how many places had been frozen over in those four months. Four? Four. No. Three and a half. Three and a half months.  
It was three and a half months worth of ice that was melting gently at the gentle caress of her body temperature.  
Her thoughts were interrupted once again by a loud sound coming from her far North. This time, she sat up, but kept her eyes closed. She was afraid the dark would go if she opened them.  
What made that sound? The familiar one usually happened only once.  
She waited.  
Nothing.  
She lay back down.  
Three and a half months worth of black ice that melted to water under her, soaking through her clothing. Would it be a problem? Water was a permanent dye. No. No, her shirt was black already, and skin was waterproof. Okay.  
A third explosion sounded through the grey valley, and this time she shot up, electric eyes wide open this time around. The darkness didn't go. She breathed.  
She listened.  
Counted heartbeats.  
Felt brainwaves.  
Nothing happened again.  
She swept her hair away from her face.  
No, the water wouldn't be a problem. Besides, no one was stupid enough to go around wearing clothes that weren't either waterproof or black already. It shouldn't be a problem for anyone, the water, not even when it caused black fabric to cling to one's body. Like her shirt was doing now. It was clinging to her side, her left side, but she didn't care. It was warm, and no one could see.  
The fourth explosion came with a whoop of triumph.  
She rolled her eyes, annoyed, and cupped her slender hands around her mouth in order to holler across the field;  
"Go to sleep!"


End file.
